In conventional BSI imagers, various metal wires that connect to pixels in the pixel array are positioned on the front side of the imager so that photons are unimpeded to the photo-diodes which receive light through the back side of the imager. These conventional BSI imagers, however, position the column S/H capacitors (e.g. poly-silicon capacitors) above and/or below the pixel array which results in an increased column height (i.e. increased pixel array size).